Al atardecer
by okashira janet
Summary: Mientras fue niña Aoshi pensó que Misao tenía un amigo imaginario, ahora que es una joven ninja que se pierde por horas en el bosque ya no esta tan seguro. MisAoshi. Oneshot. Especial de Halloween.


**AL ATARDECER**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Especial de Halloween escrito a última hora (como debe ser, claro que sí). Los personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki quien me enamoró a los doce años y para toda la vida con sus personajes.

 _Mientras fue niña Aoshi pensó que Misao tenía un amigo imaginario, ahora que es una joven ninja que se pierde por horas en el bosque ya no esta tan seguro. MisAoshi. Oneshot. Especial de Halloween._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Puedo salir a jugar con mi amigo? —Una pequeña de apenas cinco años observó a Aoshi con sus enormes ojos verdes, cabello negro enredado y piecitos hiperactivos.

—¿Dónde vas a jugar? —Aoshi contestó sin girar a verla, tenía en sus manos importantes pergaminos que requerían su aprobación, ser Okashira del Oniwabanshu no era cualquier cosa.

—En el bosque. —Misao colocó las manos a su espalda y se balanceó en sus pies.

—No te acerques al lago.

—A mi amigo le gusta el lago. —Misao hizo un mohín con la boca.

—No me importa lo que le guste a tu amigo. —Aoshi refunfuño, no tenía tiempo para cuidarla y que la nieta del fallecido Okashira se ahogara bajo su tutela no era algo que permitiría.

—¿Puedo acercarme poquito?

—No. O prometes que no te acercas o no te dejare ir.

—Hum… —Misao sopesó sus opciones—. Bueno. ¡No me acercare! —Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo, Aoshi ni siquiera se molestó en seguirla con la vista, Misao era la niña más honesta que conocía, si había prometido no acercarse no se acercaría y ya.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Aoshi-sama! —Aoshi tuvo que poner rígidas las piernas para no caer rodando cuando aquel bulto de enredado cabello negro se le fue encima—. ¿Puedo salir a jugar con mi amigo?

—Está lloviendo. —Aoshi solo recalco lo obvio.

—¡A mi amigo le gusta la lluvia!

—No me importa si a tu amigo le gusta. —Aoshi enarcó una ceja—. Tú vas a enfermarte.

—Puedo jugar debajo de un árbol.

—¿Cuál árbol? —Aoshi la miró fijo.

—El que sea, donde no me moje. —Misao se aferró más a su pierna, ojos verdes emocionados por ir a jugar.

—Entonces ve al que está junto al templo.

—Ese está muy lejos del lago. —Misao hizo un mohín con la boca.

—¿Y qué tiene que este muy lejos? —Aoshi entrecerró los ojos, si esa cabra loca planeaba ir al lago iba a tener que amarrarla, la lluvia había hecho que las aguas crecieran y seguramente se encontraba muy hondo.

—Mi amigo siempre está junto al lago.

—¿Por qué? —Aoshi enarcó una fría ceja.

—Uh… —Misao pareció tan en blanco que era obvio que nunca se lo había preguntado.

—Dile a tu amigo que juegan debajo del árbol del templo o no juegan.

—Bueno… —Misao arrastró un piecito tristón por el tatami.

—Y Misao… —La niña lo giró a ver con presteza—. Te prohíbo que te acerques al lago. —A veces Aoshi-sama sí que era fastidioso.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Aoshi-sama! —Aquel día no había visto a Misao todo el día así que le sorprendió un poco ver su larga trencita llena de palitos y las rodillas raspadas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sin embargo le contestó con su calma habitual, empezaba a atardecer.

—¡Hoy jugué con mi amigo todo el día!, corrimos junto al lago (pero no muy cerca, no muy cerca Aoshi-sama), luego hicimos carreritas hasta el árbol del templo y-y… —Misao junto las manitas al frente—. ¿Puedo invitar a mi amigo que se quede a dormir?

—Sí. —Aoshi la prefería tonteando adentro que tonteando afuera a esas horas.

—¿Oíste? —La pequeña se giró hacía su derecha, muy alborozada con su amigo imaginario—. Te dije que Aoshi-sama diría que sí.

—Ahora ve a cenar.

—¿Puede cenar con nosotros mi amigo también?

—Sí. —Que se las arreglaran como pudieran con el amigo imaginario las cocineras.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Conforme la guerra se iba apagando y los vencedores ponían reglas contra los caídos Aoshi estaba más y más seguro de que debía irse con sus hombres y dejar a Misao con Okina, la niña era un espíritu bastante libre y feliz que era mimado por todos sus conocidos, quizás crecería un poco impetuosa y desobligada por su estilo de vida, pero prefería eso a arrastrarla a una penosa vida de lucha.

—¡Aoshi-sama! —Salida de ningún lado e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la niña se paró derechita al frente—. Como ya está atardeciendo, ¿me deja ir a jugar con mi amigo? —A Aoshi le había llamado la atención que siempre iba a jugar con él cuando estaba cayendo la tarde.

—¿Por qué no pueden jugar en la mañana?

—Porque él no está en la mañana. —Misao parpadeó como quien le explica las cosas a alguna clase de ignorante.

—No junto al lago.

—No junto al lago. —Misao asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Puede quedarse a dormir hoy también?

—Siempre se queda a dormir. —Aoshi solo recalcó lo obvio.

—Pero a veces no le sirven de cenar. —La niña se cruzó de brazos—. Eso es grosero. —Aoshi se retuvo de decirle que dudaba mucho que los amigos imaginarios comieran alimento humano, en lugar de eso la miró fijo.

—No creo que a él le moleste.

—Hum, él siempre dice que no importa y se sonríe. —La niña se balanceó en sus piecitos, luego miro al sol que se pintaba de naranja—. Ya me voy. —Aoshi no le dijo adiós.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao no había parado de llorar, cuando había despertado Aoshi-sama se había ido y con él los hombres que la habían hecho tan feliz, lloró y lloró y lloró y por primera vez no le hizo caso a Aoshi (él se había ido de todas formas) y metió los pies al lago.

—¿Por qué se fue sin decirme nada?... ¿de verdad crees que era por mi bien?... ¿de verdad nunca te vas a ir?... ¿aunque pasen muchos años? —Sintió que la fría agua del lago le lamía la planta de los pies como una lengua áspera, pero no sintió miedo, nunca lo sentía cuando él estaba cerca.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao abrió los ojos, ese día cumplía diez años, se talló los parpados con fuerza al escuchar ruidos afuera de su cuarto, su amigo se había quedado a dormir con ella (como todas las noches) y como siempre al salir el sol por la mañana él ya no estaba ahí.

Aunque Misao estaba feliz de crecer, de cumplir años y comer dangos había algo que la empezaba a molestar un poco, cada vez era un poco más difícil jugar con su amigo alejada del lago, a veces cuando llegaba al Aoiya lo perdía de vista o a veces cuando se estaban contando confidencias bajo las sabanas él simplemente se quedaba dormido y luego ya no estaba. Misao estaba segura de que se salía por la ventana, pero cuando lo amonestaba al día siguiente él solo se reía.

Además Okon le había dado una larga charla acerca de que se estaba poniendo mayor para tener un amigo imaginario, ¡amigo imaginario!, cuando antes le servían de comer con gran pompa y se reían cuando los veían charlar por horas, los adultos sí que eran raros.

—¡Misao! —Oyó a lo lejos el grito de Shiro y se puso de pie rápidamente, su amigo podía esperar (él siempre esperaba paciente junto al lago de cualquier manera), lo que de verdad importaba ahora era darse un buen atasco de dangos y disfrutar su día.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Voy a buscar a Aoshi-sama… tengo catorce años ahora… ¡claro que voy a volver!... ¿vas a estar esperando aquí?... sí, aunque muera voy a volver, creo que una vez Okina dijo que los espíritus pueden ir a dónde quieran… ¿no pueden?... ah… de todas maneras prometo volver… yo también voy a extrañarte…

…

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Aoshi miró por la puerta del templo, hacía relativamente poco que había regresado de la pelea con Shishio, hacía relativamente poco que había sido aceptado nuevamente en el Oniwabanshu y reincorporado a la familia que siempre lo había esperado a pesar de sus pecados.

—Buenos días Aoshi-sama. —Como todos los días Misao le llevo su té y como todos los días él no le contestó nada, la chica revoloteó a su alrededor contándole chistes tontos, hablando de su día a día y siendo, en definitiva, más molesta que cuando era una niña que brincoteaba alrededor como si su vida girara en torno a él—. Vamos a empezar a cerrar el Aoiya después de las cinco de la tarde porque está oscureciendo muy pronto con la entrada del invierno. —La chica miró el cielo, como le había enseñado a hacerlo cuando se presagiaba una tormenta—. Parece que va a llover. —Aoshi asintió en silencio, Misao se quedó viendo el cielo un poco más, luego se despidió con una sonrisa brillante y se fue, como siempre Aoshi no la siguió con la vista cuando se fue brincando por las escaleras.

Horas más tarde una tormenta se había desatado, Aoshi la observó sin interés desde la puerta del templo, rayos cruzando el cielo y lluvia desatada que volvía el suelo un charco lodoso. Y entonces la vio, su protegida corría entre los árboles con dirección al lago, no parecía asustada, apresurada o en peligro, simplemente tenía el aura de alguien un poco emocionado.

No podía ser posible, verdad, ¿acaso alguien era tan tonto de conservar un amigo imaginario a los dieciséis años?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi se sentó a la mesa del comedor con los demás, rompiendo el protocolo que había establecido desde que había regresado, Misao se veía loca de alegría con su presencia provocando que se sintiera un poco desgastado de prestarle más atención de la adecuada a la alocada criatura.

—Misao. —Por fin la pregunta que estaba esperando llegó de parte de Okon—. ¿Qué diablos pretendías saliendo con semejante tormenta afuera?

—Y regresaste empapada como si te hubieras aventado de cabeza al lago. —Shiro remató con malas pulgas—. Está entrando el invierno y vas a enfermarte.

—Tengo buenos pulmones, —Misao rechistó sin dejar de comer—, no voy a enfermarme.

—¿Se acuerdan del amigo imaginario de Misao? —Okon preguntó con franco afán de molestar—. Siempre se veían en el lago.

—Jugó con él hasta los catorce años. —Shiro se burló con ganas—. Pobre niñita sin amigos.

—Muy gracioso. —Misao apretó los dientes sin dejar de tragar arroz.

—¿No será que fuiste ayer a ver a tu amiguito? —Okon le pico las costillas, Misao comió más despacio, casi sin darse cuenta—. Me acuerdo que le gustaba la lluvia.

—Era muy tétrico cuando lo invitaba a dormir. —Omasu acotó despacio—. Murmuraba con él toda la noche.

—Murmuraba sola. —Shiro compuso una sonrisa burlona—. Loquita desde pequeña.

—Loco te voy a dejar después de que practique en ti mi puntería. —Unos kunais aparecieron en las manos de la joven y de ahí en más todo se volvió gritos y escándalo, Aoshi sin embargo la miró de reojo, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La observó dirigirse al bosque al atardecer, como lo hacía desde niña, sus botas de nieve hacían pequeñas huellas en el suelo húmedo de lluvia, la siguió, sin ponerse a pensar demasiado, con el sigilo que lo habían convertido en Okashira de los Oniwabanshu siendo tan joven.

Misao giró atrás un par de veces, a pesar de todo, demostrando que a su manera ella también había crecido, pero no alcanzó a descubrirlo.

Aoshi la observó sentarse a varios pasos del lago, con las piernas cruzadas, por un rato solo hubo silencio, ya Aoshi empezaba a creer que solo iba ahí a meditar cuando empezó a hablar.

—No pude venir ayer… no, estaba ocupada con el Aoiya… ¡la tormenta fue muy divertida!... ya te dije que no puedo entrar al lago… ¿Aoshi-sama?... No sé, ¿por qué preguntas eso? … Va a empezar a hacer frío, caerá nieve y todo eso, ¿de verdad ya no puedes ir al Aoiya?... Sí voy a venir a verte… El agua está demasiado fría, si entro ahí me voy a morir, ¿por qué quieres que entre ahora?, cuando era niña no me dejabas acercarme… ¿Y al árbol del templo?, ¿ahí tampoco puedes ir?, está más cerca que el Aoiya. —Hubo un largo silencio, Misao se abrazó las rodillas, luego recargó la cabeza en el aire—. También te quiero.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras fue niña Aoshi no se había preocupado por ella, creyó que era un amigo imaginario, pero nunca le había preguntado nada acerca de él, ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un error, debió haberle cuestionado, su edad, de donde venía, por qué no se podía alejar del lago. Lo había invitado a entrar a su casa, a su templo y con su niña.

 _31/Octubre/1848. Ataque al Oniwabanshu. Akira Key. 17 años. Muere ahogado en el lago por fuerzas enemigas…_

Misao se había pasado su infancia jugando con un adolescente, no era un niñito de su edad como todos creían, Misao decía que su amigo le hacía coronas de flores, que hablaba de espadas y enfrentamientos, que también era ninja, pero ellos habían creído que eran fantasías debido al lugar donde vivía y lo que observaba todos los días.

El día en que Akira había sido asesinado caía una tormenta terrible, habían encontrado su cuerpo tres días después, lo habían tomado por el cuello y sumergido en el lago hasta que había dejado de patalear.

Mientras Misao había sido niña el fantasma había jugado con ella, la había alejado del lago, la había protegido a su manera y se habían vuelto amigos, pero ahora que su protegida había crecido quería que entrara al lago, que se quedara por siempre con él.

Misao cada vez era menos capaz de ver a Akira, no era que él no pudiera ir al Aoiya, era que si se alejaba mucho del lago Misao se volvía incapaz de verlo, quizás lo mismo pasaba si iban al árbol del templo, conforme Misao dejaba la infancia sus ojos ya no eran capaces de ver el mundo sobrenatural y con él al amigo que ahora ocultaba de los demás.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao había tenido un sueño raro, de esos en los que no sabes si has despertado o no, era un día borrascoso, con un viento que aullaba como los lobos y nubes grises, llovería.

A su amigo le gustaba la lluvia, últimamente para hablar con su amigo se tenía que acercar mucho al lago, a veces lo sentía cerca pero no lo podía ver, tenía que esperar sentada mucho rato hasta que él aparecía, es que le gustaban mucho las escondidillas.

Misao le había contado que estaba enamorada de su Aoshi-sama y él se había burlado mucho de ella "tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta Misao-chan", así que ambos habían rodado por la tierra dándose mordiscos y jalándose el cabello, casi habían caído al lago, pero él los había detenido.

—No, aun no.

Su amigo había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo solo en el lago, a veces lloraba y a veces caminaba de allá para acá, sus amigos se habían ido hacía mucho tiempo, solo de vez en cuando alguien se aparecía por ahí pero nunca le prestaba atención. Eso hasta que Misao había llegado y su vida había vuelto a ser divertida, porque Misao había cambiado la soledad por risas y cada tarde era maravillosa, por eso Misao, nunca, nunca, nunca se iría.

A su amigo le había gustado el Aoiya y cuando dormían juntos Misao siempre recargaba la cabeza en su brazo y él la dormía contándole los cuentos para dormir que le contaba su madre. A su manera Misao también estaba enamorada de él, pero era un amor diferente, quien sabe cómo explicarlo.

Quería estar con él, pero no quería entrar en el lago porque esa era la única regla que le ponía Aoshi-sama para que pudiera jugar con él, solo no entres al lago y ella aun lo recordaba aunque se lo hubiera dicho hace tanto tiempo.

—Hoy también voy a jugar con él. —Se colocó una capucha azul encima, la misma que usaba cuando se iba de viaje por largo tiempo, porque era calientita y en ella se sentía segura.

Caminó con buen paso hacía el lago, con el atardecer pisándole los talones, viento que rugía y le helaba las mejillas.

—¡Oii! —Apenas llegar hizo altavoz con las manos—. ¡Oii! —Pero él no contestó, últimamente eso pasaba seguido. Misao se sentó a esperarlo, pero aunque espero bastante tiempo él no llegó—. ¡Oii! —Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el lago, se paró a un paso de donde el agua lamía sus zapatos—. ¡Oii! —Lo vio en medio del lago, con su traje ninja de siempre y los ojos oscuros y amables que recordaba desde niña, el cabello revuelto y mojado, los labios un poco morados por el frío— ¡Vine a verte!, ¿Qué haces allí?... no podemos conversar a gritos… tampoco puedo entrar ya te lo dije… ¿a dónde vas a irte?... —Misao parpadeó rápido, el corazón empezando a latir fuerte—. E-espera, —adelanto una mano—, dijiste que siempre íbamos a estar juntos. —Sin pensarlo metió los dos pies en el agua, el frío lago le hizo perder la sensibilidad de los dedos—. Espera. —Se metió hasta las rodillas y la capa le colgó pesada y mojada jalándole la cabeza hacía atrás—. ¿Si voy ahí no te iras? —Siguió avanzando, el agua le llegó hasta la cintura y adelantó la mano, casi lo alcanzaba—. ¿Aoshi-sama?, ¿lo podré ver de todas maneras?... él nunca me ve o me habla de todas formas, sería casi lo mismo… —El agua le llegó hasta el pecho y sintió que sus huesos se volvían suaves y la consciencia se le perdía en algún punto, adelantó la mano y se aferró a la suya, por primera vez desde que lo conocía sintió su mano cálida y suave bajo la suya—. No pasa nada… —La mirada se le volvió borrosa—. Podré seguir aquí sin perderte… —Vio negro, todo alrededor y los ojos de su amigo que eran oscuros como el fondo del lago, sintió cien cuchillas clavarse en su pecho.

La primera vez que lo vio estaba persiguiendo una mariposa y él estaba sentado junto al lago, viendo el cielo, Misao lo saludó con entusiasmo.

"—¿Qué haces ahí?, Aoshi-sama no me deja acercarme al lago, pero si vienes aquí podemos jugar.".

—¡Misao! —Nunca había oído un grito desesperado de parte de su tutor, pero supo que era Aoshi, la mano de Aoshi tiraba de ella hacía afuera con fuerza y la mano de su amigo era apenas un apretón gentil, como si en realidad no quisiera conservarla consigo.

—¡Misao! —Sintió que era cargada en volandas, tirada al suelo, que Aoshi presionaba su pecho y ponía sus labios calientes sobre su boca helada, en cualquier otro momento hubiera chillado extasiada—. ¡Misao! —La estrujo provocándole daño, Misao abrió los ojos, era un caótico atardecer.

—Aoshi-sama… —Sus ojos verdes lo enfocaron de manera borrosa, sentía el cuerpo aterido, Aoshi la apretó contra su pecho y giró la mirada hacia el lago, donde un joven con el agua hasta la cintura lo observaba sin expresión.

—Vete Akira Key. —Sintió que la ira temblaba en su pecho—. No voy a dártela, nunca voy a dártela. —El muchacho que había jugado con ella desde que tenía cinco años, quien la había visto crecer y que al final se había enamorado de ella dio media vuelta y empezó a andar.

—¡E-espera! —Misao alargó la mano hacía él, pero Aoshi le sujetó la muñeca con rudeza y se la bajo.

—Es un fantasma. —Se lo dijo por si su tonta cabeza no lo había entendido ya.

—Pe-pero, usted dijo su nombre. —Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la muchacha—. Nunca va a volver, no podíamos decir su nombre.

"¿Mi amigo puede quedarse a dormir?"

"¡Hoy fui a jugar con mi amigo!"

"¿Por qué no le sirven cena a mi amigo?"

Ella siempre lo había sabido, que él no era humano, ella sabía que moriría cuando había aceptado entrar al lago, en alguna parte de su ser. Pero la frialdad de Aoshi le había hecho pensar que no pasaba nada si moría, ella siempre podría verlo, sería casi como estar vivo, de todas maneras Aoshi nunca le contestaba y vivir una vida con otro hombre que no fuera Aoshi era algo que le obligarían a hacer tarde que temprano, y no quería eso, en cambio si iba con su amigo no los perdería, a ninguno de los dos.

—Eres tan estúpida. —Aoshi le sujetó ambas muñecas con fuerza, ella bajo la cara para que no la viera llorar, desde pequeña no dejaba que nadie la viera llorar, pero aquello la había sobrepasado—. Si tú murieras mi vida también se acabaría, ¿quieres eso? —Ella giró a verlo con las pestañas húmedas y era bonita, así como estaba, mojada y débil en sus brazos. Aoshi apretó los dientes. Aquella niña tonta que siempre estaba riendo, que podía ver fantasmas y que creía que la muerte era casi como la vida y no le importaba dejarlo atrás porque no entendía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La sacudió, a pesar de asustarla, a pesar de que lo observó con alarma, porque él nunca le había asustado con fuerza física antes.

—Si de verdad me amaras no hubieras intentado dejarme solo. —La apretó contra su pecho, fuerte, ahogándola contra él, dejando que escuchara su corazón alarmado por la angustia.

—Lo… siento…

—Tu amigo no volverá.

—Lo sé. —Y solo por esa ocasión, por esa única ocasión en la vida Aoshi dejo que ella llorara sobre su pecho lágrimas por otro hombre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Pensé que te irías…pensé que si decíamos tu nombre… ¿yo tengo que decirlo?... ¿está bien si te sigo llamando amigo?... sí, está bien si no vuelvo a entrar al lago… En realidad no querías que fuera contigo, ¿verdad?... no le diremos a Aoshi-sama, será un secreto entre los dos… Creo que me quiere… ¿Tú también lo crees?... Cuando ya no sea capaz de verte me voy a seguir sentando aquí al atardecer y te contare cosas aunque ya no pueda escucharte… estaría bien que hagas sonar las campanillas o hagas ondas en el lago, solo para saber que estas aquí… lo sé, siempre te gusto jugar a las escondidillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Este fanfic surgió de una historia que nos contó mi mamá, es acerca de una niña que jugó por muchos años con una niña fantasma, todos creían que era una amiga imaginaria hasta que un día el papá (cansado del juego de su hija) echa a su amiga de la casa y por el espejo se da cuenta que se trata de un fantasma. Me dio bastante tristeza ese fantasma porque solo se trataba de una niñita que se había ahogado y que había terminado sola en ese lugar hasta que llego una nueva amiga con la que pudo ser feliz, por eso el fantasma de Misao no se fue, solo no le digan a Aoshi.

Un beso y gracias por leer.

31 de Octubre del 2015 Sábado.


End file.
